


The Color of the Fire

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [24]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Vampire Jongdae shows his two favorite humans just how much he missed them.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Kinktober 2k19 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507274
Comments: 6
Kudos: 214





	The Color of the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 31: **bloodplay** from [this list](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/kinktober-2019-prompt-list)

It’s only been three weeks since Jongdae’s been allowed into Yixing’s and Minseok’s apartment—effectively nothing given that he’s been undead for over four hundred years—but he’s absolutely going to stand on their doorstep and complain about it anyway.

‘Come on hyung, I said I was sorry _and _I’d pay to have the couch and curtains steam-cleaned. What more can I do,’ Jongdae cajoles, standing as close to the door as possible without touching it. 

‘Let him in ge, it was an accident,’ comes Yixing’s soft voice from the other side. ‘And he’ll never do it again, isn’t that right Chenchen?’

Jongdae smiles, knowing he’s won. ‘Hyung I will never get blood on your upholstery ever again. No more feeding on dry clean only surfaces, I promise.’ He pouts into the peep hole for good measure.

‘Fine,’ Minseok grumbles as he opens the door. ‘Come in. You menace.’

Jongdae steps over the threshold and grins. He’s in.

* * *

The way Jongdae has to curl himself on top of Minseok is sort of awkward, but it’s worth it to feed and get fingered at the same time. 

Technically he doesn’t need any prep—because vampire—but Yixing had been deeply unsettled the first time Jongdae just sat on his dick and shrugged off the resulting blood. So now they prep him, even if it’s more for their benefit than his.

Yixing is two fingers deep in Jongdae’s ass, spreading him open and lubing him up to take Minseok’s dick. Jongdae rocks gently back on the pressure, but mostly he’s occupied with feeding on Minseok’s neck, lapping and sucking his first hot meal in nearly a month. 

Jongdae is old and powerful enough that he doesn’t need to feed very often, so his miniature banishment didn’t hurt anything but his feelings. Still, he’s ravenous because he missed this, missed _them_. But the centuries eventually taught Jongdae patience, so he savors the taste of Minseok’s blood over his tongue, humming in contentment as his favorite flavor envelops the one sense that still gives him pleasure. He drinks from Minseok like that, taking gentle but insistent pulls to keep the blood flowing, warming his limbs and bringing sensation with it. 

‘Jongdae-ah,’ Minseok groans, grasping Jongdae’s shoulders tighter pressing his hips up, grinding his hot, hardening cock on Jongdae’s body. Jongdae clings tighter and moans; that erection is more of Minseok’s blood, just for him. Jongdae pushes back, giving Minseok the friction he’s chasing even though Jongdae’s own dick is still soft, for now. 

Jongdae only made two small nicks in the thin, creamy skin of Minseok’s throat—deep enough that every long pull fills his mouth with sweet-hot blood, but shallow enough that he can stop before Minseok can’t keep his hard-on. 

Like a cat, Jongdae likes to play with his food.

‘You should stop if you still want dage to fuck you,’ Yixing says, withdrawing his fingers and wiping them on the towel Minseok put down on the bed.

Jongdae whines and swallows his last thick mouthful, pulling away to lick up the drops that ooze sluggishly from Minseok’s neck. The skin around the incisions is blanched and raw even if the cuts themselves are small and tidy. There’s no way Minseok’s wounds were made by accident, and though pale now, Jongdae knows they’ll bloom into beautiful color by dawn. He admires his handiwork and smirks. 

‘So pretty,’ he says, sitting up and tracing a cool finger over the cuts.

Minseok sits up slowly and shivers. ‘Fuck,’ he exhales, letting Jongdae roll off him so Yixing can take his place. ‘I’ll never get used to how amazing and how _wrong _that feels.’ Jongdae licks stray blood from around his mouth, and watches, unblinking and hungry, as his favorite humans switch positions. 

It’s Yixing’s turn now.

Yixing’s head barely hits the pillow before Jongdae’s face down between his legs, nosing over the warm, soft skin of his inner thighs, feeling the femoral artery throb invitingly under his tongue. Some of Minseok’s blood smudges Yixing’s pale skin and Jongdae sucks off the pink marks only to replace them with other, pinker ones. 

‘I’m yours Chen,’ Yixing murmurs, gripping the pillow behind his head. 

Immediately Jongdae latches onto his favorite spot, the smell and feel of the lust-gilded blood just out of reach making his fangs itch. Yixing smells delicious, like himself but also Minseok and need and sweat and lube and Jongdae, and it makes his gums ache.

Jongdae bites into Yixing’s flesh, skin parting beneath his teeth in a satisfying way a split second before hot blood fills his mouth, consuming his senses. Yixing jerks in his hold but Jongdae’s iron grip keeps him in place as he drinks, feeling his own cock hardening as he fills himself with blood. He moans at the overwhelming flavor in his mouth, and it takes all his self control not to suck beyond the capacity of Yixing’s heart or crush him. 

It’s heady and hot and intensely Yixing, and Jongdae wants to drown in it. 

Moments later, when the flow of blood has slowed to a trickle and Jongdae is lazily pulling at it, he feels a touch on his hip. It’s Minseok’s hand, followed by his cockhead notched against Jongdae’s asshole and _fuck_, he wants that too.

‘Ready for me?’ Minseok asks, tossing the lube on the bed.

‘_Yes_,’ Jongdae hisses, releasing Yixing’s flesh from his mouth to pillow his cheek on the unwounded thigh.

Minseok pushes in, hard and steady, and within seconds he’s balls deep in Jongdae’s tight body. He wastes no time pulling out and pressing back in, fucking Jongdae with long smooth thrusts that have him rocking against Yixing. Jongdae whines as the sensation of being filled with human warmth from both ends—it’s intoxicating. It almost feels like being alive again.

Once Minseok has his rhythm, Jongdae turns his attention back to the man under him. He licks and nips Yixing’s other thigh, working his mouth up to his hole. Jongdae relishes how it clenches under his tongue when he licks over it, firm and wet. Yixing moans so he does it again, pulling him harder onto his mouth as he presses against his rim with lips and tongue. Jongdae doesn’t need to breathe, and he’s determined to eat Yixing out until he feels so good he can’t either.

‘Every part of you tates so fucking good,’ Jongdae slurs around his fangs, pointing his tongue to push it against Yixing’s rim, trying to press inside and loosen him up. He licks the puckered skin over and over, groaning with pleasure as Yixing twitches his hips and tries to ride back on his face. Jongdae presses a finger tip inside, pulling the rim open just enough to fuck the tip of his tongue into Yixing’s hole. 

Jongdae reaches for the lube and soon he’s got three fingers in Yixing’s ass, fucking into him at the pace Minseok sets while Yixing lazily strokes his own dick, his body’s movements slowed and slightly uncoordinated from arousal and being fed on.

Suddenly Minseok’s hips stutter and he grips Jongdae’s hips hard enough to bruise him, if he’s got enough blood for it. Jongdae’s hopes he does. 

‘_Fuck_,’ Minseok grunts, coming deep into Jongdae’s hole with a filthy grind against his ass. Jongdae groans out a ‘yes’ and tightens down on the cock inside him, trying to draw Minseok’s orgasm out of him, suck him dry this way, too.

Eventually Minseok pulls out with a sigh and collapses on the other side of the bed, nursing a juice box and watching with half-lidded eyes. 

Jongdae has taken enough blood to be fully hard now, but he’s not done taking. 

‘Need you ge,’ he says hurriedly, quickly sitting up onto his knees and tugging Yixing’s lower body onto his lap, feeling Minseok's warm come slide out of his ass and over his taint. ‘Need you so fucking bad.’

‘Chenchen,’ Yixing pants, throwing his head back and arching as the vampire’s cock fills him. Jongdae whines at the intense heat and tightness around his dick, wanting to savor it the way he savored Yixing’s blood, Minseok’s blood, Minseok’s come. ‘Fuck me.’

Jongdae hisses and rolls his hips, building up speed quickly until he’s pounding Yixing into the bed hard and fast, chasing more for both of them. He leans down and hooks Yixing’s legs up higher around his waist, pressing them tighter together. Yixing whimpers, the new angle making Jongdae’s cock rub over his prostate with every thrust. Jongdae snarls at the hurt, pleasured noise and latches his mouth over the meat of Yixing’s neck, feeling him shiver against his lips.

‘You’ve had enough Jongdae,’ comes Minseok’s voice, cutting through the noise of Yixing’s racing pulse and ragged breathing in Jongdae’s ears.

‘I know, hyung, I won’t,’ Jongdae says into Yixing’s neck, scraping his fangs over his skin and making him shudder. ‘Promise.’

Yixing moans and rocks against him, clinging to Jongdae to keep the thrusts deep and short and right where he wants them. They’re both wound so tight, so tangled up in each other that they come together barely a minute later, Yixing releasing between them and his ass milking Jongdae’s cock, even though the vampire comes dry.

After Yixing catches his breath and Jongdae pulls out, Minseok bandages their wounds and cleans then up. Jongdae squirms, naked, into the middle of the bed and brushes Yixing’s hair out of his eyes.

‘Spending the night?’ Minseok asks, tucking a lethargic Yixing under the covers.

‘Of course,’ Jongdae answers, a hint of petulance in his voice.

‘But you’re not going to sleep,’ Minseok counters, sliding into the bed on Jongdae’s other side.

‘I’m going to keep watch,’ Jongdae says, throwing a leg over Minseok’s body. ‘There’s monsters out there hyung.’

**Author's Note:**

> Jongdae calls them ge & hyung even though he's older bc he was younger than them when he was turned. And he likes it.
> 
> and Kinktober is DONE! Thanks for joining us this year, we had a lot of filthy fun and we hope you did too!
> 
> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com).


End file.
